


Не случившееся

by koganemushi



Series: Fix-it [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Endgame Steve Rogers is not my Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fuck you Endgame, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, canon complaint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Посвящается Дочь Змеи и gerty_me, которые своими постами вдохновили на написание, и Estelior_, чьи рисунки натолкнули меня на внезапную идею, хотя и совсем не по теме рисунков





	Не случившееся

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Дочь Змеи и gerty_me, которые своими постами вдохновили на написание, и Estelior_, чьи рисунки натолкнули меня на внезапную идею, хотя и совсем не по теме рисунков

Сперва Баки даже не понял, что его разбудило. Словно шестое чувство подсказало: что-то не в порядке. Он проснулся быстро и полностью, как привык просыпаться еще на войне, мгновенно переходя от сонливости к полной боеготовности. А ведь уже подумывал временами, что размяк, разучился. Слишком привык к мирной жизни и присутствию сонного Стива под боком для подобных пробуждений. 

И тут Баки вдруг понял, что же насторожило его шестое чувство. Стива рядом не было. И давно: простыни уже успели остыть. Он явно проснулся не от кошмара, это Баки бы услышал. Вторжение посторонних исключалось по той же причине. Кроме того, Стив всегда вертелся, громко вздыхал, если ему снилось что-то плохое, хотя и не кричал, как сам Баки в аналогичных ситуациях. За годы вместе в новом мире у них обоих давным-давно выработалась привычка будить друг друга в случае дурных снов. 

В доме, сколько Баки ни напрягал слух, стояла тишина: ни плеска поды в туалете, ни хруста поедаемого сэндвича. Стив с детских лет страдал темноедством, а сыворотка, ускорившая его метаболизм, наконец дала ему благовидный повод нырять в холодильник посреди ночи. Или гонять к холодильнику Баки после секса. Но не сегодня. Они и сексом-то не занимались. И Стив весь вечер, сразу как вернулся от Стрэнджа, не по-Стивовски быстро и легко соглашался на все предложения. Обошлось даже без привычных подначек из-за пристрастия Баки к Игре Престолов. Вместо этого Стив как-то неловко, как не делал, наверное, с тридцатых, улегся на диване рядом и уткнулся лбом Баки в руку. Словно в чем-то провинился. Сперва Баки списал это на нежелание смотреть скучный и бессмысленный, по мнению Стива, сериал. Но сейчас...

Вот это уже было плохо. Чувство вины пробуждалось в Стиве крайне редко и только в самых паршивых ситуациях. Как после того случая, когда он "случайно" оказался в заминированном и вот-вот готовом взлететь на воздух здании. Но и тогда он только хмурил брови и сурово краснел ушами, а на все увещевания Баки отговаривался тем, что полностью контролировал ситуацию. Да черта с два!

С неприятным предчувствием Баки бесшумно поднялся на ноги и отправился на поиски. Долго искать не пришлось. Луч света из-за приоткрытой двери кабинета быстро выдал местоположение Стива. Он сидел на диване, уперев локти в колени и низко свесив голову. Рядом лежали блокнот и карандаш. Рисовал, значит. 

Стив настолько глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил приближение Баки и вздрогнул, когда тот подошел в плотную.   
\- Эй...  
\- Сам ты, эй, - хрипло откликнулся Стив. Но голову не поднял. В комнате горела лишь маленькая настольная лампа, и его лицо утопало в тенях.  
Баки аккуратно устроился рядом, прижавшись бедром к бедру. Мельком взглянул на раскрытый блокнот с наброском сгорбившегося на скамейке старика. Но расспрашивать Стива не стал. Положил руку на колено, безмолвно давая понять: я тут, с тобой, что бы ни было. Стив накрыл его ладонь своей и с силой переплел пальцы, словно боялся, что Баки может встать уйти. Словно хоть что-то на этой Земле могло заставить Баки по доброй воле оставить своего Стива наедине с безрадостными мыслями. 

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только ровным размеренным дыханием. Баки не торопился. Самой верной тактикой, когда дело касалось Стива, было терпение. Он физически не умел долго скрывать от Баки что-то значимое. Дольше всего ему удавалось сохранять в секрете весьма откровенные рисунки самого Баки, еще тогда, в тридцатых. Но и в том случае правда выплыла наружу довольно быстро и к обоюдному удовольствию. Тот день, когда раскрылась самая страшная тайна Стивена Роджерса, стал одним из самых счастливых в жизни Баки.

Значит, что бы ни мучило Стива сейчас, он поделится, когда придет время, и потом они решат все возникшие проблемы. Вместе. А до этого момента Баки просто будет рядом. Чего-чего, а терпения ему всегда хватало. По крайней мере, на Стива.

Они так и сидели, взявшись за руки, пока небо за не задернутыми шторами не начало светлеть, предвещая скорый рассвет. Вдруг отчетливо вспомнилось, что они уже как-то держались за руки всю ночь до утра. В тридцать восьмом. Баки тогда держал тонкую холодную ладошку мечущегося в беспамятстве Стива и тихонько, шепотом молился, чтобы рассвет он встретил не один. Как много всего поменялось с тех пор, и как много осталось неизменным.

Вероятно, Стив вспомнил о том же. Потому что поднес их сцепленные пальцы к губам и поцеловал.

\- Пойдем спать? - спросил Баки. Но Стив мотнул головой и наконец заговорил.  
\- Был у Стрэнджа сегодня. То есть, уже вчера.  
\- Помню, он просил тебя помочь с каким-то артефактом. Как он там называется?  
\- Книга прошедших времен.   
Он невидящим взглядом уставился на их сцепленные руку, погладил обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце Баки.   
\- Стив?  
\- Помнишь, на нашей свадьбе Стрэндж глотнул-таки асградского эля? А потом начал что-то втолковывать Брюсу и Шури про линии вероятности, что вселенная едина, но не случившихся вселенных множество? - Баки молча кивнул, и Стив продолжил, - сегодня я понял, что он имел ввиду. Этот артефакт, книга, показывает тому, в чьих руках находится, варианты развития событий, которые не случились. Как канал, который транслирует бейсбольные матчи.   
\- Не случившиеся матчи, ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Да, Бак. Тысячи, миллионы не случившихся вселенных. Столько вариантов глобальных катастроф, Третьей Мировой, гибели Земли, разные версии нас всех. Я впервые понял, что Стрэндж имел ввиду, когда говорил, что само наше существование невероятно. Столько всего могло пойти не так.  
\- Но ведь не пошло! Стив, родной, тебя это так расстроило?  
Стив сглотнул и наконец поднял на Баки измученный взгляд.   
\- Я много-что увидел, но один вариант событий... Я видел тебя, Брюса, Сэма, будто по-настоящему.   
\- А себя?  
По тому, как изменилось лицо Стива, стало ясно: вот она, настоящая причина его ночных бдений.  
\- И себя. Но этот человек... Бак, я не мог представить, как он мог сделать то, что сделал. Это был я, но не я. Я бы никогда так не сделал!  
\- Погоди, постой. Что другой ты сделал?  
\- Ушел в прошлое. Должен был выполнить задание и вернуться. А ушел насовсем, оставив тебя и всех остальных. Женился на Пегги. Прожил там жизнь. И вернулся стариком, чтобы передать Сэму щит. А ты... другой ты в последнюю минуту понял, что он собирается там остаться, и просил его вернуться. А он вернулся, прожившим жизнь стариком с кольцом на пальце. И другой ты стоял и просто смотрел, как он разговаривает с другим Сэмом. Боже, Бак, у него было такое лицо...  
\- И ты расстроен, что какой-то не случившийся Стив, сделал что-то в не случившейся вселенной?  
\- Как ты не понимаешь, - Стив отнял у него ладонь, закрыл руками лицо, заговорил быстро и зло. - Он предал всех! Предал тебя и себя самого! Если верить Стрэнджу, что изменения прошлого не меняют уже случившееся настоящее, а образуют альтернативные временные ветки и петли, он создал кукольный домик! Сбежал, Бак! Но он - это другой я. Значит ли это, что в нем есть что-то от меня, а во мне - от него? Значит ли это, что я тоже способен на подобное? - совершенно несчастным голосом закончил Стив. Быстрым движением Баки отвел его ладони от лица и по очереди поцеловал, прижался губами к обручальному кольцу.  
Стив неотрывно следил за каждым его движением покрасневшими глазами и молчал.

\- Послушай меня, Роджерс, и послушай внимательно. Я не могу знать, какие были причины у того, другого Стива, - и увидев, что Стив собирается его перебить, требовательно повысил голос. - Были ли у него причины вообще. И в скольких еще возможных вселенных у нас ничего не вышло. Но, Стиви, мне и не нужно. Ты это ты. Я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь. И ты, именно ты, тот человек, в которого я верю целиком и полностью. Которому доверял, даже когда не помнил сам себя, и буду доверять до самого конца. И я ни на минуту не сомневаюсь в тебе. Понял меня?

Стив кивнул, ни слова не говоря, притянул его в быстрый горячечный поцелуй, на который Баки с удовольствием ответил. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, за окном уже вовсю занимался рассвет. В бледном утреннем свете коротко стриженные волосы Стива отливали белым золотом. Раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий, с мальчишеской улыбкой на губах - Баки готов был смотреть на него бесконечно. И не только смотреть! 

Баки поднялся и потянул его за собой.

\- Ну что, Стиви, спать, завтракать или трахаться?  
\- Все. И можно не в этом порядке.

Карандашный набросок одинокого старика из другой, не случившейся жизни остался лежать на диване.


End file.
